Ferb Fletcher
“''A brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for someone better than Ferb.” ―Phineas '''Ferb Fletcher' is the second main protagonist of Disney’s popular animated TV show/franchise, Phineas and Ferb. He is a English child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a native of Britain, he speaks with an English accent. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his step-siblings Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. People he knows as friends include, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He also seems to be interested in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, with whom he has frequently flirted with and helped. At one point, Vanessa kisses him on the cheek. Evidently, ‘Ferb’ is a nickname. However, he was interrupted when he came close to mentioning what his full name was (“Vanessassary Roughness”). Not even Candace knows his longer name (“Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!”). Ferb rarely speaks, but is not actually shy as others would assume. He is very courageous and has the ability to think quickly and stay calm in the midst of desperate scenarios. A notable skill of his is a technical and technological proficiency he shares with his stepbrother which he can easily take advantage of and build almost anything he chooses. Physical Appearance As a toddler, Ferb wore a collared light beige shirt, dark purple overalls and black shoes. Currently, Ferb wears a similar collared beige shirt with a button, very high-waisted dark purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes. His hair is thick, scruffy and leaf-green. His head is tall and rectangle-shaped, with a large cubical nose, and also shaped like an "F". He has dark blue eyes, one of which is larger than the other. His swimwear is a dark purple pair of swimming trunks with yellow spots and a light purple lining sported with dark green sandals. In winter, he layers a light green button neckline sweater with dark green zigzags and a reindeer on the front over his outfit, while his winter-wear consists of a grey jacket with silver buttons, black snow pants, dark green boots, red gloves, a red hat, and a dark green plaid scarf. For bedtime, his PJ's are light yellow with a zipper in the collar with foot coverings and later on golden yellow with a turnover collar and cuffs, white buttons and no foot coverings. Personality Ferb is a very intelligent boy who rarely speaks (usually 1 line per episode), expressing himself in his actions rather than his words. His intelligence and skill are tested every day in his and Phineas's nearly impossible plans, and he always succeeds. Ferb does not show much facial expression and only occasionally smiles or frowns. He is very focused, but he has once been distracted from his goals after seeing Vanessa at Blueprint Heaven. Although very young, Ferb occasionally demonstrates a mindset that is more akin to a young adult than a child. This is demonstrated especially in the case of girls, even going as far as to say that he also takes part in these nearly impossible plans "...for the ladies." ("Thaddeus and Thor", "The Chronicles of Meap"). However, this doesn't stop Ferb from enjoying more juvenile activities. In addition Ferb enjoys participating in unusual and/or downright eccentric activities or antics; such as doing dolphin style swimming in the sea ("Swiss Family Phineas") to going down a water-slide using butter as a lubricant ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Ferb also has a huge appetite and in "Lights, Candace, Action!", he reverts to a primal mindset when he hasn't eaten lunch. Although he rarely talks, Ferb demonstrates a wry wit ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Let's Take a Quiz") and isn't afraid to speak his mind when it suits him ("Elementary My Dear Stacy", "At the Car Wash", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") He spoke the most frequently while he, along with Phineas & friends, were traveling around the world on the Summer Solstice ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") while his longest consecutive line was during the search for new pet Steve the Chameleon. ("The Lizard Whisperer").